Glory of God: Jacobs Visit
by LoneWolfOneill
Summary: 3RD Story in series of Glory of God. Samantha's father finally shows and gets briefed by General Hammond. Does Jack get interrogated about his intentions? How embarrassed does Sam get at her Dad protective side.
1. Chapter 1

**Glory of God**_: __**Jacobs Visit...**_

_For those reading this story it might be a bit confusing. You should read my first one__,__**Glory of God: The Gift of Love. **__This story and the ones to follow will be referring back to it as needed. I hope you enjoy Jacobs Visit for Jack and Sam will be not being enjoying his visit._

**1037hrs: Thursday Morning after promotion ceremony and Jacks recovery...**

General Hammond sat at his desk sipping coffee going over reports. The weekend and following days really weight heavy on him. Colonel O'Neill almost died from a poisoned bullet right in front of now Lt. Colonel Carter. God or a guardian angel looked after the colonel. Lt. Colonel Fraiser with the help of allies saved his life. They also helped Dr. Jackson and SSgt. Nantz recover from their injuries as well.

On a sad note Dr. Chase and Major Rollins became victims of their own doing. They both got discovered as NID moles dying for betraying the SGC. Many people, including him, wanted to hate the two. Sheppard Books sermon dampened the feelings of hatred toward the two.

Colonel Maybourne discovered the NID's plot then tipped off Colonel O'Neill. The surprising thing is that Harry had been undercover the whole time. That blew just about everyone's mind. Then come to find out Harry is Jack cousin. No one else knows that but Spc. Tam, Samantha and him. George never saw that one coming at all. In the end Harry blew his cover, telling Jack. Thor graciously took Harry to a planet where he'd be safe.

George did have a reason to smile though. Henry Hayes and he made a bet shortly after the idea of making then Major Carter head of R&D along with head scientist at the SGC. They bet on whether or not Jack would kiss Sam on stage upon realizing that she was out of his chain of command. The president modified the bet saying that Sam would kiss Jack first. George sent Henry a bottle of 20 year old Scotch via Paul Davis. Now all that he needed is for Jacob to show. His long time friend owed him $100.00 bucks and a steak dinner at O'Malley's.

**1105hrs:** _**Gate room...**__**.**_

Sgt. Siler approached the Stargate to do a routine check on it only for it to start spinning. He paused, watching it in awe. Siler could never get over its beauty and grace. The gate room defense team swarmed in as Walters's voice came over the speakers... "Unauthorized Gate activation... defense teams to your positions! Unauthorized Gate activation... defense teams to your positions!" his friend and cohort repeated. Siler hurried out of the room and up to the observation area. He loved seeing the stargate activate. It is a rush that never gets old.

General Hammond entered the control room as the 4th chevron locked into place. "There are no SG teams due back for an hour Walter. Did any of our allies schedule a visit without my knowledge?" He asked standing at parade rest. "No Sir, they all made appointments for next week." He replied smoothly activating the automated voice. "Let's see who's knocking on our front door then?" George said out loud to no one in particular.

The seventh and final chevron locked into placed with the vortex waiting to form. George often wondered why the trinium never got destroyed by the vortex. If he asked Lt. Colonel Carter the explanation would take all day. "Sir, we're receiving an IDC, its General Carter's personnel GDO sir." Walter informed George. "Let him in son. It's about time he showed up. Jacob owes me money and a steak dinner." Walter chuckled at that. The bets being paid out along with the new ones being made were keeping him busy.

**1140:**_** General Hammond's office...**_

"Garhaw informed me of the situation. I trust it's been resolved since everyone is in good moods." Jacob asks. "We are good for many reasons. I'll give you the short version first then you can read the report." George said then smirked.

"Why do I get the feeling that I lost our bet?" Jacob asks smiling widely.

"You did in a big way Jake but I'll get to that in minute." He says with a broad smile.

"Is Colonel O'Neill and my daughter on base George? I have the sudden urge to pay them a visit." Jacob replies back getting an 'I TOLD YOU SO FROM SALMAK". George lets out a laugh then answers his long time friend. "No... Lt. Colonel Carter and Lt. Colonel Frasier are shopping for a little black dress so go easy on her. Now Jack... is fair game. Be sure and get some jabs in for me." He says getting out his Macallan (21 Year Old) Fine Oak Scotch Whisky.

"You've been holding out me old friend." Jacob says reaching for the offered glass.

"I was saving it for the right occasion. I believe this qualifies." George answers then proposed a toast. "To Jack and Samantha, may they find the joy & happiness they both richly deserve!" he says.

"I second that!" Jacobs confirms with a clink.

**1200hrs**_: __**Janet & Sam leaving for the dress shop…**_

"You ready yet Sam?" Janet asks popping her head into her friends office smiling. "You may have carte blanche with lunches now but some of us don't have your connections." Janet's words raise a slight blush to Sam's cheeks.

Once Jack returned her kiss at the ceremony their secret attraction became common knowledge much to Sam's dismay. She was happy that Jack and she could start acting on their feelings in public. The excitement of a secret love thrilled her but now was not the time to look back. "Yes…I'm ready Janet."

Sam grins as she closes the Asgard ship schematic. Sam grabs her coat then follows Janet to the elevator leading to the surface. Twenty minutes later they are cruising down the highway with the wind blowing gently through the open windows. Sam just stares out at the mountain landscape as Janet peppers her with questions about the date of the century.

"I really have no idea what Jack has planned." Sam says dreamily. "I'm just happy to spend some time with him not running for our lives or blowing things up with C4, octal or dynamite."

Janet giggles at Sam. "I don't know. Hopefully there will be some explosions." Janet says raising an eyebrow pretending to be serious. "There's no sense in wasting your time if there are no fireworks." Janet finishes with a smirk.

Sam shrugs her shoulders but has to bite her lower lip to hide her smile. "_Fireworks are never a problem with him_." she thinks turning to look back out the window as Janet continues to talk.

Janet can read her best friend like a book. "Look I know you can't get any privacy at the base so if you are looking for a night cap." Janet teases. She knows Sam and Jack will be taking slower but just wants to get a rise out of Sam.

"Janet! We are not going that far… I think." Sam squeals eyes wide. "I know…I know... I was just making sure you were paying attention to me and not day dreaming about a certain guy." Janet says with a smile. "…because I need your head in the game. We are going to knock Jack O'Neill's socks off."

**A/N: Please leave any questions, comments or praises in my in box. They are like Twinkies to me, yummy in my tummy. I also thank you for reading my humble stories.**


	2. Chapter 2 Interrogation of Col O'Niell

**Chapter 2: Integration of Colonel O'Neill**

**1223hrs:** _**Colonel O'Neill (secret) Office... **_

"...you can reserve a table for me Smithy, that's great. I owe you one buddy. Samantha's going to love it. Thanks a million!" Jack said leaning back smiling. 'Yep, Samantha is going to be totally surprised.'

He started going over his plan on paper when there was a knock at his door. 'Who could that be?' Jack wonders leaving his plan on the desk. "Dad, you made it. Come in and have a seat." He told Sam's father.

"I'm glad to be here Jack and that you're still with us." Jacob replied sitting at Jack's desk. Jack noticed where he sat, right by the date notes. 'Damn, why didn't get him a seat? Now he'll see my plans and I'm a dead man.' he thought to himself.

"You okay Jack? You look like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs." Jacob said smiling.

"Me...I'm fine..." He says with a wave of the hand. "...a lot has happened since I've been healed. Carter promoted to Lt. Colonel along with Janet. The Asgard gave us their old ships, and talks on forming a Federation similar to the one in Star Trek. The federation idea being mine means I have a lot riding on my shoulders." Jack says sitting in his lazy boy recliner while raising the foot rest. 'Please don't notice the list' he thought desperately.

Jacob glanced over quickly once more to confirm his suspicions, '_**Yep, Jack had a plan like always**_.' Selmak said to Jacob. '_**Go easy on him Jacob. Our daughter loves this guy with all of her heart so don't ruin it**__._' She admonished her host.

'_**Me do that, never?**_' Jacob answered back.

"So Jack...I heard that you asked my daughter out. Is that true?" Jacob asked in a fatherly tone.

Jack visibly cringed at the question. He really hoped to avoid this conversation with Jacob. Now he had to face the threat head on. "Yes Sir, it's true." Jack replied sitting up giving Jacob his full undivided attention.

"I see you have a plan of action" Jacob replied back holding up the plan. "Do you approve Sir? My intentions are completely honorable." He answered standing at parade rest. Jacob stood, picked up the plan, and went over it twice before giving an answer.

"I'm sure your intentions are honorable Colonel O'Neill. I have no doubt of that." He said walking around Sam's possible suitor. "Your plan is very impressive. Did you have help coming up with it? I halfway expected you to take her to a hockey game and O'Malley's afterward." Jacob finished stopping in front of Jack.

"I came up with the plan myself sir. There have been many refinements over the years." Jack replied honestly.

"Did I hear years Colonel?" Jacob asked loudly. "Yes sir, I said years." Sam's father looked at Jack like a cadet then smirked.

"You've been planning for this day that long Colonel." He asked.

"Yes Sir, ever since Edora (_P5C-768_). I came to realize how much I loved your it frightened me." Jack answered crisply still at parade rest. A mad General is bad enough but when it's a General/father watch out.

"Why did it scare you colonel? Was it me or the fact that my daughter is too good for you?" Jacob inquired further.

"It's because she deserves better than a broken down soldier Sir! Carter is a National Treasure and deserves to be treated as such!" Jack finished looking straight into Jacobs's eyes.

"So...we agree on something finally. This however..." he says holding up the date plan. "...is a great starting point Colonel. Just don't screw it up or break her heart! Do that and I'll break you... understand!" he finished.

"Sir, that's the last thing on my mind. Samantha means the world to me, hell I'd give my last dying breath for her." Jack replies with hidden passion.

"...and you have. I appreciate that Jack, I really do. So tell me about your date plan." Jacob asked motioning for Jack to relax which he did. He explained every detail to hoping to impress her father.

After listening to Jacks plans he was impressed with the detail and thought put forth. Selmak was even impressed. '_**Jacob, you have no need to be worried. Samantha will be thoroughly surprised**_.'

'_**I'm just giving him a hard time because I know where this will lead.**_' He answered.

'_**Is that such a bad thing to happen...Colonel O'Neill being our son in law**_**?**' Jacob let out a laugh getting a frown from Jack.

'_**...not at all old lady. He's the best man for her. I couldn't have picked better.**_

'_**Good, we agree then... you'll back off then**_.' He laughed again making Jack throw up his hands.

"I hate when you do that Dad. Does Selmak approve of my plan or me? Jack asked with a slight huff.

"Don't worry son, you have our approval." Jacob said smirking.

"Good, I was beginning to wonder." Jack replied with a smirk. Sam's father smiled but he turned serious.

"I know you're not going to waste time given your plan. So... do you have any questions to ask me while I'm here regarding my only daughter?" He asked leaning forward in the chair.

Jack looked at Sam's father with an equally serious face. "Indeed I do Jacob!" he replied smiling, leaning in conspiratorially.

_**A/N:**_ _**I hope ya'll like the chapter. To me it needs something more but I can't figure it out. Did I capture Jacob/Selmak properly? Was Jack grilled hard enough? Let me know your thoughts and opinions.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Lt Colonel Carters Turn

**Chapter 3: Lt. Colonel Carters Turn...**

**1331hrs:** _**Lt. Colonel Carters Lab...**_

Sam was humming in the elevator next to Siler holding his giant wrench. Janet had exited on her floor bidding the two a good day. "So the two of you had a great lunch I see. Where did you ladies' go?" he asked hoping to get some information for the Hustler.

"We ate at Will Rogers Lounge, they have great food. You ought to take your wife there one day. She'd love it." Samantha replied noticing his giant wrench. "I'll do that Lt. Colonel Carter. Trisha has been bugging me about that place for some time now." He responded readjusting the huge tool.

"What do you use that for? I've never seen a bolt & nut that big on base." She asked really wanting to know. "This... It's above your pay grade ma'am" Siler responds with a smirk stepping out of the elevator. Samantha just laughed knowing no one has yet found out what that giant wrench is actually used for.

She unlocked her lab doors walking in smiling ear to ear. Janet and she found the perfect dress, one that will take Jack's breath away. All they needed to get now was the extras and go to the hair salon.

She opened her laptop back up resuming her earlier project. Sam was so engrossed in the ship redesign that she never heard Jacob enter.

"Earth to Sammy, Earth to Sammy is you home?" he asked amused when she jumped back placing a hand over her beating heart.

'_**Jacob, that was mean**_.' Selmak half chastised her host. '_**Admit it, you thought it was funny. I did that all the time when she used to be a teen. I loved doing it then too.**_' Jacob shot back. '_**Okay, I did but just a little. Look at her, the poor girl almost had a heart attack.**_' Selmak responded.

"Dad, you scared me half to death." She said starting to breathe normal again. Sam walked around slugging Jacob in the arm. "...and don't ask why I did that!" then hugged him. "When did you get in Dad? Can I offer you anything to drink?" as she grabs her water.

"No, I'm fine Sammy. Just thought I'd drop by and say hi to my best daughter." Jacob replied smiling. "I'm your only daughter Dad...therefore the best!" she bantered back.

"That you are Sammy...and I only want the best for you!" he replied while hugging her. "I'm so proud of you. You made Lt. Colonel in less time than me. You're also head of the Science Department and R & D. There is no limit to what you can accomplish." Jacob said then continued. "Your mom would be so proud of you as well. Right now she is looking down from heaven smiling and crying tears of joy for you. I have no doubt of that" he finished.

"I know dad. Mom is just watching from afar. I just wish she could be here for me right now." She pauses wiping a tear away. "There's so much going on right now it's not funny. My mind is running in overdrive dad." Sam says laying her head on his shoulder. Jacob rocks her back and forth gently.

"You went through a lot between the weekend and now. The bright point is that Colonel O'Neill is alive and well..." he pauses _**'don't you dare Jacob! Our daughter won't like it!' **_ "...and the two of you are finally out going out on a date without fear." He adds smirk getting a scolding from Selmak.

"Dad...how did you find out if you just got here?" she asked taking a step back looking at him. "Okay, I've been on base since about 1100hrs. Your Uncle George briefed me on everything." Jacob informed her.

"Dad, please tell me you didn't scare Jack off!" Sam asked biting her bottom lip nervously. If Dad scared the one man I want to have a future with away I'll never forgive him she thought.

Jacob saw her worry run across his daughters face. Samantha really wanted this to happen he could see plain as day. She was biting her bottom lip like his wife used to do. 'See what you done Jacob, your scaring the poor girl. You had better fix this and quick or I will.' Selmak threatened. 'Okay, I'll fix it old bat.' He retorted.

"Sammy, look at me..." he said getting a look of anger mixed with worry. "...I didn't scare Jack off. Hell I couldn't even if I wanted too. He's a good man that looks after you and loves you more than life itself." Jacob reassured her.

Sam lets a small tear fall then holds her middle. "I'm sorry Sammy; I didn't mean to upset you." He says embracing her in a fatherly hug. "I was just thinking about how close I came to losing him dad..." she pauses. "...I mean Jack was shot right in front of me." Sam finishes crying tears that had yet to fall.

"Jack is alive and well. That means God has plans for him...and you." He replied lightly swaying her. "I know dad. Just don't run him off. I love him and can't wait to be Ms. O'Neill one day." Sam said with complete honesty. '_**See Jacob, all better, now you have your confirmation**_." Selmak told her host. _**'That I do old lady. With that taken care of I'll need to buy a new suite soon. I got to look good escorting my little girl down the aisle.'**_ Jacob retorted still holding he daughter.

"So...do I get to see the killer dress you bought or not?" he asked knowing the answer already. "If you see the dress dad you'll never let me leave Janet's house." Sam replied taking a step back. "Tell you what Lt. Colonel Carter. Buy your old man dinner and I'll tell about the wild parties that tok'ra have." He said causing Samantha to laugh. "Deal!" she answered with a huge smile.


	4. Chapter 4 Bets Settled

**Glory of God: Bet Settled**

**A/N: **_**My sincerest apologies for the lateness of this last chapter. I had a bad case of writers block coupled with a stubborn laptop. I want to thank my lady friend for helping me find a direction. Please enjoy and stay tuned for the long awaited date.**_

**1912hrs: O'Malley's...**

George and Jacob walked into the bar & grill finding it somewhat crowded. They eventfully found a small table to sit at, waiting for their regular waitress to come over. "Hey boys haven't seen you here in a while…missed you," Flo said, turning her attention to Jacob.

"Hey sexy ain't seen you around for a long while. Still looking for the new Mrs. Carter?" She flirts with him. George just smiles stifling a laugh. "I can apply." Flo finished blowing a bubble from her gum.

"Well, I've been around here and there on secret missions. Top secret type of things… hush-hush!" Jacob replied. "I can bring you an application next time I come Flo." He adds smirking.

"I'll hold you to that Jake. That means not going over to Sullivan's. They will never take care of you like I do here gorgeous.

"You can count on that beautiful, they burn the streak and call them well done." He flirts back. "Jake you couldn't be more right. You go once and never go back." Flo retorted the punch line. "Tell you what, give me your number and I'll call." He said making his mind up.

'_**Every time we come she hits on you and you flirt back**_." Selmak chides him again. 'Be quiet old lady, let me have my fun.' Jacob replies back.

"So do you want your regular orders or a surprise?" Flo asked the two.

George looked at his friend who nodded. "Yes Flo, our regulars will be fine." He responded to the well-endowed waitress.

"I'll leave my number on the top of the check honey." she walking away swaying her hips.

They both laugh at her comment. "When you got it, you got it!" Jacob replies sarcastically. '_**No I think you lost it years ago old man**_.' Selmak taunted him. '_Flo thinks differently old woman...!_'

"I think she feels sorry for you old friend…or desperate." George verbally kidded him.

"No George, it's my bald head. Women can't resist it!" he informed his friend.

"Then what's my problem? I have a bald head like you." George asked with a laugh taking a drink of his beer.

"The difference is I'm just better looking than you George… sorry about your luck!" Jacob says downing his beer. "You did marry a fine woman all because of your bald head." George said with a boisterous laugh.

"What did Colonel O'Riley say about bald heads? I forgot it's been so long ago." Jacob asked taking a swig of beer.

"I believe he said and I quote 'this is not a bald head, it is a solar panel for a sex machine!" George said between laughs. "I remember now. He also said 'I will shower you with gifts with the money I save not buying shampoo. You're beautiful, and that's not just the Rogaine talking." He added.

Then George leaned in asking "Want to buff me?" with a huge laugh. Jacob matched it with one of his own.

When they stopped laughing George got serious. "You know, to this day I remember him leaving to come back stateside.

"He told us to watch our backs and hair lines. This country will make an ape go bald. Then he was gone." Jacob replied.

"What ever happened to him George?" he asked waving over Flo for refills.

"He died three years ago, heart attack. His wife passed 2 year prior." George told him with sorrow. "His grandson is on one of my teams. That's how I knew. O'Riley had a real nice funeral." He finished.

"I wish I could have been there. Let's toast to baldness and Colonel O'Riley!" Jacob said to which George agreed. They clinked their beers and downed them slamming then on the table.

Flo walked up with their orders noticing the toast. "Who are you toasting guys? …war buddy or old memory." She asked placing their food before them.

"…a former commanding officer, great leader." Jacob informed her.

She just smiled responding with "He must have been really patient to put up with you two." Then she left to get refills. The two friends began to eat talking about their deceased commanding officer.

Halfway through the dinner George puts his utensils down looking at his friend. "…out with it Jacob. I know something is bothering you about your daughter's date." He said seriously.

Jacob puts his fork down letting out a short sigh. "I know Colonel O'Neill is an excellent officer. Jack maybe a pain in the ass at times. The thing is that most everyone respects him…hell they would follow Jack to hell and back. I respect Colonel O'Neill greatly. He's taken care of my Sammy countless times." Jacob answered sincerely.

"But you're unsure of Jack 'The Man', am I right?" George inferred from Jacob's statement.

"When I talked to him Jack had his own doubts about himself. He didn't think he was good enough for her. I agreed with him because no one will ever be good enough for my Sammy. Is that wrong of me George?" He stated honestly.

"I'm not going to lie to you Jacob. Jack has plenty of baggage and doubts about himself." George started pausing for a drink of beer. "Did you know he was sent on a suicide mission by the pin heads in D.C.?" he asked.

"You mean that Jack wasn't meant to come back on that trip? Did he do it voluntarily?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

George sighed then rubbed his face. "I'll back track a bit. You remember what little he told you about his son dying?"

Jacob thought briefly then answered. "He only told me that Charlie died, not how. I never pressed further because Sammy gave me the look." He finished with a half smile.

"His son found Jack's personnel sidearm and shot himself by accident. That boy was his life." George told his friend.

"So that's why he went on the suicide mission, guilt and depression." Jacob responds shocked at the revelation, nodding in understanding.

His friend nods then continues. "The bad part is that Jack was going to quit black ops and take a training job at Peterson. His marriage was on the rocks in a bad way. Sara and Jack were going to try and fix it. The day Charlie shot himself put an end to their reconciliation." George informed Jacob.

"What happened between Charlie's death and Jack's return?" Jacob asked starting to eat his meal again.

"Daniel saved his life. He did both literally and figuratively. In short, Daniel convinced Colonel O'Neill that he still had a reason to live." George answered then taking a bite of his steak.

"Don't do that George, I hate when you leave me hanging. What did Daniel say to Jack? It had to be really good." Jacob asked with a fake huff.

George smirked at his friend's outburst. "He told Jack to live on for Charlie. His son's memory would live within him."

Jacob sat back in his chair with a knowing look. "You know…that's what Debra's father told me. I wasn't suicidal or anything. He did of course add Mark and Samantha. That one statement carried me through a lot."

George nodded remembering what his friend went through. It wasn't an easy time for the Carters back then he remembers. Samantha spent a couple summers with Loretta and him cementing a daughter like relationship. Mark however went his own way blaming Jacob and the Air Force for their mother's death.

Jacob rubbed his brow then continued. "Sammy doesn't carry as much baggage as Jack but…" He paused contemplating if he should tell his friend of many years. George just waited patiently for Jacob to continue. Whatever he had to say would be important and confidential.

"…she acted out in many ways after her mother's death. I came home one night to plates breaking. Samantha tried to fill in for her mom. She did dishes, cook, cleaned amongst other things." He chuckled.

"Samantha was standing there in a pile of broken dishes and bowls giving Mark a death glare. He looked at me with a plea for help." He continued. "I, being the military father, forgot to change hats. I addressed Samantha as if she was an airman instead of my daughter. That set her off even more." He explained taking a swig of beer.

George sat there listening to his friend tell the story. He knew it already because Sam told his wife and him one day. Sam confided in the two of them a lot over the years. When Loretta died it hit Samantha hard, almost like losing another mother.

"Sam went into a tirade over not being appreciated for what she was doing for the two of us. She then told us to cook our own damn dinner and ran to her bedroom in a fit of tears." He said with a hint of sadness. "Mark and me cleaned up the mess then ordered pizza. I went into her room finding her crying into a pillow. Samantha was so lost that I had no idea what to do. Hell..! I was lost. I put her in counseling hoping it would help. Mark flat out refused but Samantha readily agreed to it." Jacob told George.

"Did it help her as you hoped?" George asked, already knowing the answer.

"It helped more than I dreamed of until her teenage years. You know about that old friend. Remember her first vehicle? It was a cherry red Mustang convertible. She worked so hard to make money it wasn't funny. Once Sam got it there were many repairs needing to be done. She got it running so good that Marks friends would bring their cars to her for repairs. I swear that's where Sam got her love of speed at. The local police called her the Blond Blur. " He laughed with George joining him.

"I remember that as if it was yesterday. Mark ranted to Loretta and me many times. He swore they just came over to see her." George added. Jacob just nodded with a smile then changed directions.

"She watched every episode of Star Trek she could just to get a glimpse of space. That's what got her interested in NASA. Then came Star Wars, Sam was all over that movie series. She begged me for every toy made, she has two Millennium Falcons and the Death Star packed away somewhere." He added with a smirk.

"We went to the movie house (That's what Texans call movie theaters) at least twice for each movie. Loretta and I knew Star Wars forwards and backwards, hell I still do." George replied with a belly laugh then continued. "When the prequels came out Samantha dragged us to each one of those too." He added.

"Did she make you dress up in costumes?" Jacob asked knowing full well she did.

"Not only me but all of SG-1 and she picked. I was lucky and got Obi One Kenobi. Sam chose Han Solo for Jack, Luke Skywalker for Daniel, Chewbacca for Teal'c and Princess Leia for herself."Jacob burst out laughing at the image before him. Selmak did as well causing even more laughter. George joined in and they got weird looks from the surrounding tables.

"That was the most fun I had in a long time. We won the Best Group award too. I believe that Jack and Sam came in second for best Han Solo & Princess Leia." George said with a smile.

"Do you have pictures of that? Selmak and I would love to see them." He asked.

"Remind me when we get back to base. I have a few extras lying around." George answered.

Jacob nodded then spoke getting serious again. "George, did you know she refused to apply for college once?" he asked.

"Samantha refused to apply for college, never in a million years? You're pulling my leg Jake!" George asked, stunned.

Jacob nodded then continued. "Samantha had a few dates here and there. Nothing really serious…I thought." George's curiosity peaked at this revelation. Sam never talked about boys around them. It was mostly space and mechanics.

"I came home one day finding a boy leaving her room. She was 16 at the time and ready to graduate early. Needless to say I didn't take it lightly."

George was stunned at this.

"His name was Cavanaugh Westley. He walked out zipping up his fly calling my Sammy a teasing bitch. Before I could say anything he bumps into me. Then my lovely daughter opens her door buttoning up her blouse." Jacob said motioning for another round from Flo.

"I sat them both down and called the boy's parents. When they showed up I was beyond pissed." He remembered clearly.

"They didn't seem to care at all. Mr. Westly's only concern was his son's future, not whether or not anything happened. I blew it and threw them out forbidding Sam from seeing him again. Of course she tried to defend the boy." Jacob took the fresh beer.

"His parents didn't care what he was up to?" George asked in disbelief.

"No they didn't. Sam sat there pissed at me. She told me in front of his parents nothing happened because she got scared. Cavanaugh did try and pressure her but she backed out. It was his idea, not mine. She told me." Jacob paused taking in his thoughts.

"Sammy pointed out sarcastically that she only took off her blouse. The little bastard tried to remove her tank top and that's what scared her. I wanted to strangle him and his father. The mother didn't say a word either." Jacob shook his head in disgust.

"That's when I threw them out despite Sammy's protest. I had a long talk with her afterwards. She threatened not to attend the Air Force Academy. I almost had a heart attack George on both accounts. The academy accepted her and now Samantha didn't want to go. My head was ready to explode George! First Sam almost losing her virginity to that pricks son…" he pauses shuddering his next words. "…Then she refuses to go to the academy!" Jacob finished.

George just chuckled at his friend. Having a teenage daughter smart as Sammy was never going to be a picnic. Many a time Jacob would rant and rave about her speeding tickets and talk of space. That's when he recommended space camp. Jacob's problems were solved for a short time.

"Sammy apologized three days later about the whole incident. She said that going to space was still in her dreams." Jacob told George with a smile then continued.

"Now, I did get a call from Mr. Westly a week after Sammy left for Space camp. He said that his sons new convertible Camaro was vandalized. The man had the audacity to accuse my sweet little innocent daughter. Do you believe that?" He asked George.

"Samantha vandalizes the prick of a son's car…never!" he answered back with a laugh.

Jacob smiled back with a belly laugh. "Someone keyed the little bastard's car writing '_**Revenge is a BITCH'**_ on the hood and doors. I'm not saying she did it but I wouldn't put it past her. I never said a word to her about that." He finished smiling wider.

George let out a big laugh getting more stares from other tables but didn't care. "Oh, I have no doubt she did it Jake. How Samantha pulled it off is something I would love to know." He said enjoying the story.

"After that little episode she got so buried in pursuing a career in the Air Force it wasn't funny. Sam was out to prove herself to me. I told her that I would always be proud of her no matter what. That wasn't good enough. Sam said she was going to space period! So you can imagine my surprise when she declined a spot at NASA." Jacobs added.

"I really wanted to clue you in Jake, classified sucks sometimes." George answered back.

"I know…but my Sammy exceeded her dreams 10 fold. Now I just hope she fulfills her last dream... getting married to a man that will love and care for her. Not take advantage of her like Jonas and Pete did." Jacob said with hope.

"Jacob, the two of them balance each other out. I don't think either of them would be her today without the other. They are each other's rock. They both have baggage but they will weather the storms that comes their way." He reassured his friend.

"I've seen them in action many a time. They care deeply for one another. That's obvious even to an old war horse like me. I think they even have wordless conversations with their eyes alone." Jacob added.

"That's what makes them a great team…all of them for that fact." George replied in all seriousness.

Jacob smiled an evil grin then finished his beer. "I have a great idea for Jack." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, you do! I know that smirk. It only comes out when you have a mean idea." George said then went on. "Deal me in on your prank for Jack. I've wanted to get back at him for a long time." He answered.

"Here's what we do my partner in pranks. We create two books of advice for him. The first one '_**How I have Screwed Up so you don't'**_. We can add silly advice like buying her a new motorcycle and such." Jacob added for fun.

"The next book can be titled '_**SO you Screwed up and don't know what to do?**_ With a note saying learn from us son." George replied with laughter.

Once they get over the bout of laughter George gets serious once again. "Jacob, they are each other's rock. I have no doubt that they are sane because of that." George said with conviction.

"So they'll make it to hell and back. Might have a few war scars like us but they'll do just fine." Jacob confirmed.

"God willing and if Jack follows our advice that is!" George added for good measure.

"I hope your right my friend…I'd hate to have to hurt the poor man." Jacob smirked then motioned Flo over.

"What do you want handsome?" she said in a seductive voice. "The check for one… The other, your number will do." He said smiling. "Sure thing honey..." She replied popping a bubblegum bubble. "…I'll be right back." Flo left swaying her hips for Jacob.

"You know my dear friend, baldness has it advantages'!" George said with a smirk. "Yes it does George, yes it does!" Jacob answered raising his beer drinking the last of his drink.

'Jacob, you're such a man!' Selmak replied with a laugh.


End file.
